A Midnight Swim
by Sirens And Muses
Summary: *Siren's Story* WHOO! First story. Lloyd almost drowns and, shockingly, Kratos has to save his ass! Rated K for lanuage, I guess. No intened pairings. SPOILERS!


**first story!! i'm too lazy to use proper grammer in my A/N. anyway, this is really random. its not exactly fluff, but its...i don't know what it is. review, please!**

**_siren owns nothing but her own brain, which is for currently rent. please contact if interested. modest security deposit required._**

* * *

"Why can't we just swim down to it?" Lloyd asked frustratedly. The group was setting up camp on the edge of Lake Umacy, on their way to Thoda Geyser to make a pact with Undine. With any luck, Sheena had told them, they could cure Colette and Pietro soon.

Lloyd stared longingly into the water. He didn't want to take any risks when it came to helping his friends. All he would have to do is swim down there and get the unicorn's attention…

"Lloyd, you'll never be able to swim down that far," Genis said. "Only Undine can help us."

"And even if you were able to get down there," Kratos reasoned, "the unicorn only appears to pure women."

"That's only in legends and myths. Who knows what the unicorn will really do? And what if Undine refuses to help us? Then we'd have no choice. If I can just swim down far enough, we can cure Colette and Pietro tonight!" Lloyd reached his hand into the water longingly.

"Lloyd…" Genis shook his head at his friend.

"But I don't want Colette to suffer anymore! I promised to protect her and save Pietro!"

Lloyd felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Colette holding her hand out. He held his palm out for her.

_It's okay, Lloyd, _she wrote. _I'm not in that much pain. We'll be able to get Undine on our side, I know it._

As she walked away, Lloyd's fist clenched over her invisible words. "I'll help you, Colette," he whispered. "I promise."

* * *

"Where are you going, Lloyd?" It was the middle of the night; only Kratos and Colette were up. Lloyd shrugged at the older man.

"Nowhere, really. I just need to take a walk. You know, clear my head."

"Don't go far. And come back quickly, you need to rest well. We have a tough battle ahead of us."

Colette nodded. _Do you want me to come with you?_

"No, I'll be fine by myself." Lloyd forced a reassuring smile.

_I'm sorry. I should give you some space._

"Thanks anyway, Colette. I'll be back soon."

It took him less than ten minutes to get to the other side of the lake. Once there, he stripped down to his boxers and stretched. He tried to make as little noise as possible; he knew Colette could hear him easily. He stepped back, ran, and dove into the water. In the air, seconds before he hit the water, he thought he heard someone call his name, but it too late for him to look back.

Numbness overtook him as he swam deeper. He was surprised to discover that he could see well in the water. It was crystal clear, like looking into glass. He could see the unicorn in its bubble, below him. Now that he was in the water, he began to appreciate how much further down it really was. Had it really been so far away from him on the shore?

Lloyd's chest began to ache for air. As if a switch had been flipped, he suddenly became painfully aware of the absolute coldness of the water. His vision, perfect moments ago, became blurred and started to fade. He suddenly realized that he had stopped moving. He tried to continue, but he felt heavy, weighted. He was sinking towards the unicorn, although he knew he'd drown before he reached it.

He tried to make the unicorn notice him. He knew he'd screwed up, bad. He might as well get some good out of it. His arms and legs moved frantically to get its attention; it didn't work. His airways opened, forcing him to breath in oxygen that wasn't there.

As his lungs were filled and he choked on the icy water, Lloyd was able to make out a shape in the water. A person? No, it had blue…wings? An angel? Not Colette, but an angel, he was sure of it. He thought those wings looked familiar, though…

_I'm sorry, Colette. I tried to save you, I really tried…I'm sorry, everyone… I messed up again…_

His eyes closed and darkness took over, dragging him down and pulling him up at the same time.

_Dad, I'm sorry…so sorry…_

"Lloyd, can you hear me?"

_…Sorry…_

"Lloyd! Breathe!"

…_Dad…_

"Lloyd, wake up!"

Something hit Lloyd's chest hard. He rolled over and gagged on water rushing out his nose and mouth. He breathed in much needed air, panting heavily as he lifted his head to see above him.

"That was very possibly _the_ most _irresponsible_ thing you have _ever_ done."

Kratos was staring down at him, half-naked and soaking wet.

"Yeah, I know," Lloyd grumbled, sitting up. His voice was strained; his throat ached.

"You have," Kratos said, as cool as ever, "ten seconds to explain yourself, or I will throw you back in."

"Well, I just thought that if I could reach the unicorn tonight, the Professor could heal Pietro and Colette," he answered, standing up to get dressed.

Kratos stared at him for a moment before following suit. "You could have drowned tonight. You're lucky I followed you."

"Where's Colette?"

"The Chosen seemed a bit worried that you were going out alone. She, too, took a walk to calm down."

"Why'd you follow me and not her? Isn't protecting her your job?" Lloyd questioned.

It took him a moment to answer. "I thought you might try something like this. Let's head back. I'm sure the Chosen heard all the noise you were making; she must be worried."

As the pair walked back, Lloyd recalled his vision in the water. "Say, Kratos?"

"Yes?"

"Have you ever come close to dying?"

"I've had several near-death experiences."

"Did you ever see dead people?"

"Not me, personally, but I've heard of it happening."

"Even if you've never met them?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Nothing, it's just that…" Lloyd hesitated. He knew how dumb this must sound. "When I was in the water, I thought I saw my dad coming for me."

"Your biological father, not Dirk?"

"Yeah. He was an…angel. I remember, blue wings."

"What makes you think it was your father?"

"If he was dead, he'd be coming for me. Besides, I knew the wings. I couldn't see his face, but I knew the wings. For some reason, they reminded me of him." He looked up at Kratos. "Pretty stupid theory, I know. But Colette always says that when people die, they become angels. So…it could be him, right?"

Kratos didn't answer.

The next morning, Lloyd woke up to find that he'd slept late. His voice had returned to normal; no one seemed to know what had happened. It seemed Kratos hadn't said anything.

"Lloyd, you slept in late again," Raine said irritatedly. "We have to hurry up. Go with Kratos to find some firewood for breakfast."

He hurried to catch up to Kratos. As Lloyd started to pick up a dead branch, he looked at Kratos.

"Um, hey, Kratos?"

"What?"

"Thanks for not saying anything. I owe you."

"Lloyd?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't go on any more nighttime swims. I'm sure your father doesn't want to have to come get you again."


End file.
